elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fighter's Stronghold/Archive 1
Not on Xbox 360 I've been checking the available downloads since yesterday, and still no sign of it. It might be that it takes some more time to "edit" the plug-ins for Xbox 360. I hope the plug-in will come on the Xbox Live Marketplace soon. --Bippo Ernesti 12:19, 16 October 2007 (UTC) : I got it on the 360 yesterday morning. I went through the Marketplace blade - Games - Played Games - Oblivion. --avfanatic 16:10, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Nope, nothing there. It might be possible that it will take some time until they will release it for the Finnish(European?) marketplace. Or possibly, they won't release it at all, which I hope is just all my imagination. But, yeah, the best way to get all the good stuff from Xbox Live would be to move to America, but I don't think that'll happen. --Bippo Ernesti 18:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::: I found this on Bethesda's forums: :::I just hopped on Live and downloaded it here at work, so I know it’s up in the US. As a reminder, we don’t put up our own content on Live, so we don’t control the exact moment it goes up in each territory, etc. So it should be available in every territory that has the English version today, if it isn’t already. It will be up on elderscrolls.com shortly. :::We are working on making it available on Xbox Live in localized territories as well, and we’ll make sure it’s available for free the first week it’s out in those territories. We’ll give you a heads up when it’s coming to Germany, Spain, Italy, France, Austria, etc…so you guys can keep an eye out for it. :::Should be dates out soon on availability in Europe for Shiv Isles 360 at retail as well as PS3 GotY edition. Both of those are out in stores in N. America this week. :::Left by Pete on October 15th, 2007' ::: -avfanatic 01:26, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, that means that I should probably be checking it every now and then, in case it's gonna appear on Xbox Live. Thanks for copying that post here. --Bippo Ernesti 10:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) On XBL it is now listed for 150 Microsoft Points I bought fighters stronghold and other plugins but none of them work on my PC. i like cheese it doesnt work on my computer help please!!! :Talk to Bethesda, not us. We didn't design the plug-in. Try uninstalling it and re-installing it. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:26, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Any way to get this apart from the (broken) obliviondownloads.com site? I just "re-discovered" the joy of Oblivion and decided I'd check out some of the DLC, only to find out that the web site that hosts it all is offline, probably forever. (They've been "working on the problem" for months now. Yeah right!) Is there any other way to get the DLCs? I know the Knights of the Nine retail pack has some of them, but not the Fighter's Stronghold. Help? I'm aware that there are illegal ways to get it, but that's not my thing. 16:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Forgot to mention I'm on the PC version. Thanks. the elder scolls: oblivion game of the year adition or the elder scolls: oblivion